Wrecking Ball
by Animegrl421
Summary: Kenny decides to take charge and use the fact that Kyle was on Omegle (an online chat site) to his advantage. Kyle couldn't possibly be naive enough not to get the very clear message he was trying to send him, right? And surely he'd appreciate the effort it took to set up a wrecking ball in his living room. Who wouldn't? Inspired by "Wrecking Ball: Chatroulette" on Youtube. K2


Kenny leaned back on the mattress he called a bed, laptop sitting crookedly on one leg. He flipped open a few of the usual pages, browsing the "Bad-Dragon" website. He didn't so much as raise an eyebrow as he scrolled through the offered pictures of their newest items. A hand grasped the can next to him and raised it to his lips. Seeing something he liked, he performed a mock "cheers" with the soda before taking a swig.

When the newest items met with the ones he'd already scrolled through before, Kenny finally admitted to himself how bored he was. As if sensing his upcoming angst, his cell phone vibrated with a call. Without even checking caller ID he answered, too bored to care if a telemarketer called or not.

Raising the phone to his ear, there was a brief pause in his greeting as his mind went over a few possibilities of awkward ways to say 'hello' to the person on the other end. Shaking his head from such thoughts, he answered simply, "Kenny here." he said basically. He bit his lip to keep a half-hearted breathlessness from his voice.

When he heard the other's voice, he regretted not doing it. _"Hey, dude._" Kyle answered. _"Do you remember-" _

"Nope." Kenny interrupted, smiling when Kyle's tone changed from friendly to impatient.

_"You don't even know what I'm-"_

"Feeling when you hear my voice?" Kenny began, "I know, Kyle, that feeling of not being able to control yourself? That urge to just rip-"

_"Your heart out? Yeah, I think everyone knows that feeling by now."_ Kyle interrupted, _"Now, seriously, I just need to know..." _There was a pause then, _"Fuck" _Kyle groaned.

"Mm, anytime; anywhere..." Kenny moaned back, the honesty in his words obviously once more lost on Kyle.

Kyle groaned again, _"No! I just forgot what I was going to ask! Thanks so much, Kenny for your help!"_ The words were laced with barely-hidden sarcasm, and Kenny grinned widely at them.

Before the other could hang-up on him, Kenny held him back with a simple question, "What're you doing anyway?"

_"Why? So you can make a perverted remark about it?"_ Kyle questioned with an impassive tone.

"Just curious," he answered. With luck, maybe they could hang out some. One thing could lead to another and maybe... He blinked, zoning back into the conversation.

_"-Omegle." _He caught the end of Kyle's response.

"Didn't know you were so kinky," he said, already opening Google on another tab to find out what the word meant.

He could practically see the redhead shaking his head at him. There was a pause in which he knew the other was doing just that. _"It's not like I go there to jerk off or something-"_

And _wow _did that make Kenny all the more curious. _Kyle jerking off... Face red, sweat beading at his temples-hand trembling as it unzipped- "Kenny?" _

Kenny started at the wake-up call, "Sorry, what?"

A sigh, then, _"I said it's not like 'chat roulette;' I put the interests in so I have less of a possibility of meeting the weirdos on there."_

Kenny opened the first link his search gave him quickly, finding the fore-mentioned website. _A chat site... _"So you put in your interests and meet people with the same ones?" he surmised.

_"More or less, yeah. It's pretty interesting." _

_Wait. _"If someone has the exact same interests as you, then you can see what they're doing and all that-like chat roulette?"

He knew Kyle was wanting to correct him on his insinuation, but instead decided against wasting his breath. _"Yes. Like chat-fucking-roulette. But it's not like anyone would have the exact same interests anyway. There are too many categories, and you never know who's going to put in what." _There was another lull in conversation in which Kenny started a makeshift profile.

_"Why the interest anyway?" _Kyle asked.

_So many possibilities... _Kenny thought to himself, mentally going over everything he could do on this site. What Kyle could possibly see him doing on this site. "Just curious," he found himself saying, realizing he should probably start answering sooner lest Kyle think he was doing something inappropriate while on the phone with him. After last time he learned to keep it in his pants until they were off the phone. Or at least try harder to pay attention.

"So, what kind of interests?" he asked, knowing Kyle would tell him his own listing as examples. He looked at the website, looking at the rules. While reading the "Don't Get Pervy!" sign at the top of the site he almost laughed but instead settled on a knowing smile.

_"I don't know. You enter your own. I use stuff like science..." _he went through the list while Kenny added them into the box through his own computer. _"And Judaism, but only because I met Cartman on here once and I don't want that to happen again._"

Kenny nodded along, momentarily forgetting he was on a phone and Kyle couldn't see him. At the end Kenny laughed, "Awkward?"

_"Doesn't begin to describe it. Listen, dude, I'm going to get off here. Did you want to come hang out or anything?" _Kyle asked, apparently the anger completely forgotten in teaching Kenny about the website.

Exactly what he wanted to hear asked but, "Nah, dude, I think I'm going to go sleep or something. I don't know."

They said their hasty goodbye's before Kenny pushed a couple buttons without looking at them. When he didn't hear the other end anymore, he let his phone fall to the mattress beneath him.

His head already formulated a few plans, wondering which he should do that was most obvious. He wasn't the most forward guy and Kyle was a bit naive when it came to someone clearly showing interests... Apparently, his blatantly calling him names like "babe" didn't settle for anything but his trying to be funny. Kenny didn't think he could go much further in his insinuations of a crush. (Seriously, he even jerked it while talking to the guy once and nothing but anger for Kenny "watching porn whilst on the phone" was shown.)

But this site. It was like a dream come true. He could plan it, possibly show some skin-do something that had Kyle forgetting he was a prude for once! And if it failed, then at least he could guise it under "just playing around on the website you told me about."

Yes, perfection indeed.

When his phone rang again, he realized he must have accidentally taken it off silent when he hung up on Kyle. Then, his eyes widened with the idea. The ringtone upped in volume as the phone continued to ring, but Kenny pushed the ignore button on what caller ID claimed to be "Craig Fucker."* He'd hear that later. For now though he could live in his own mind.

-0-

It took some creativity, but Kenny finally set up everything. He turned the volume up to the loudest, getting ready to press play on the song he picked. Checking his art, he was pretty proud of himself. He only hoped Kyle was still on the site. And if he wasn't? Well, someone would be amused at least.

Turning to his computer, he finally finished the entering of interests and began the assault. Pressing play on his playlist, he got into position. Getting onto the couch, he chose as provocative position as he could manage.

He spread his legs wide in a sitting position. A long sledgehammer head-up was poised in his hands between his legs. Surprisingly enough, the skin-tight white tank top and briefs didn't feel awkward in the least as the first person appeared on the opposite side his chat screen. He licked the end as the music began, mouthing the words while rubbing his mouth slowly over the instrument.

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why_

Fingers trailed upward on this hammer.

_We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny_

If the music didn't tell Kyle he was interested, surely this would? He let his half-lidded eyes glance up to the screen. It wasn't Kyle. Hiding his disappointment, he continued what he was doing anyway. He knew the person would probably switch to someone else anyway. Besides, he could do with the warm-up.

He got up, slowly walking over to the middle of the room. He let the hammer drag on the floor behind him, head-down. He watched his own feet as he moved, brown boots walking purposefully one in front of the other.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_

In the middle of the room was a gigantic ball, hung to his ceiling with a hook hammered inside and a chain wrapped around the object. He watched the screen as the laughing; bearded man changed to a gaping woman with long dark her.

He let go of the sledgehammer as he walked, letting it fall to the floor with a soft 'thud,' the hand that once held it grasping the chain of the ball instead. Walking around the ball, he continued to lip sync to the song.

He licked his lips slowly at the pause, watching the screen change from the now-smiling lady to three men. He smiled, leaning against the ball lightly as hands drifted to his briefs. Thumbs pulled down the fabric just enough to let them start falling on their own. He let them fall completely to the floor stepping out of them easily enough. Luckily, he had plenty practice stepping out of clothing with his shoes still on him.

_I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you_

Testing death, he climbed onto the ball. He slowly propelled it to move back and forth as he hugged the chain. Hands rubbed down his sides slowly, twisting the fabric underneath. Hips moved forward as his center of gravity was found.

_I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls_

Fingers grasped the bottommost edges of his top, and he took it off, throwing it in the direction of the camera. Eyes didn't fail to notice the switch again, another woman. Colliding his body with the chain once more, lips pressed against the cool metal. A tongue peeked out, swishing over the object. He closed his eyes, before resting his cheek against the chain.

_All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me_

Eyes blinked at the camera, a man watching now. He was lucky he was patient, he supposed. Hands rubbed upward on the tether. Slowly, they squeezed the metal.

_I put you high up in the sky_  
_And now, you're not coming down_

He synced the lines, pushing further onto the tether. The ball moved under him, propelled with every slight movement he gave.

_It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_

The ball turned on its own, and Kenny didn't even wonder why as his legs kicked upward, torso flinging away from the ball, back arched.

_I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you  
_

Kenny watched almost upside-down as the screen switched to a new chat party-the person on the screen incredibly familiar. He changed the grin to a smirk, one hand reaching down to palm the ball beneath. Luckily, the ball had turned completely, showing the picture he drew onto the object.

_I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love_

The best version of Kyle's head he could manage (and he was pretty damned good with a marker) glared at the camera. His palm rubbed it, hoping the boy would grasp this bit of symbolism. The other hand grasped the chain gently, as his legs bent. Hips moved backward and forward, humping against the object under him. His body stayed in its position even as the ball swayed underneath him. Back still arched, he threw back his head before pulling his entire body forward to sit on the ball correctly.

_I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

Tasting the chain with more vigor, shaded eyes watched Kyle's reaction on the screen. Red-faced and frazzled were the first words that came to his mind. Then, gaping lips closed to a grim-set line, confused expression faded to one more serious.

_Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me_

Kyle didn't bother switching the screen, he noticed. He moaned aloud, arching his back again toward the chain. His now-hot body met the coolness for a wondrous sensation that sent chills down his spine. He allowed the shiver to show, letting warm breath out toward the chain.

_I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in_

Hooded eyes watched Kyle's hand move lower, and it was only shock that didn't have him moaning immediately at what he believed Kyle was about to do. Eyes now wide with want, he watched with bated breath.

-As Kyle's arm extended further downward than needed for his groin. The redhead's eyes blinked heavily at him. Head tilted, Kenny blinked back as the arm paused. Then, all was blank.

_And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win_

It took him a full minute to realize Kyle had completely shut down his computer.


End file.
